minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghastly steve and other steve pastas
Damn, Shrautsticks! Daaaaaamn. Back at it again with another Minecraft trollpas-I mean uh, creepypasta? ghastly steve by me Ghostbusters! If there's something strange in you neighborhood, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! If there's something weird and it don't look good, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. If you're seeing things running through your head, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! An invisible man sleeping in your bed, Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! If you're all alone, pick up the phone and call GHOST BUSTERZ Okokok. Were done with the theme songss. Enttitiez303o was walkin down the street tryna be all swag and shit when all of dee sudden his little brother ghastly steve com and say can I plaz wif u and Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes … Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes Enttitiez303o say no and ghastly say yes and Enttituez303o run out of breath and dead. NEXT STOREE *pewdiepie claps 2 times* dank steeve by me One day I was playing on my world and then Herobrine said “I want to faq” I say “HEY NO SWEARING ON MY CHRISTAIN MINECRAFT SERVER then I banded him and then I realize OMG I JUST SAW HEROBRINE then dank steve come with his 360 no scoper and tell me to go commit oxygene not reach lungz so I ded the end. W.I.P steeve by me W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P W.I.P *road block* Faq HEY NO SWEARING ON MY CHISTAIN MINECRAFT SERVER Chapter the III: meh steve by meh steve by meh steve by meh Shrautsticks: so, how does it feel to be in the worst movie in the world? Meh: meh. Cotten candy steeve by willy wonka yum. shootin' starz steeve by me SCP-Deadlock: I must go, but I shall return one day… Rest of the mccw staff: the faq? NO SWEARING ON MY CHRSITAIN MOINCRUFT SERVER *shooting stars plays in background* Kill count: 2 End, I guess. Category:Trollpasta